The two Cores of SBCNY will serve as the incubators for the development and standard usage of tools and technologies that will support the four research themes and the education and outreach activities of the Center. The cores will interact closely with one another, other Center investigators and non-Center researchers on an ongoing basis. Space limitations preclude detailed descriptions. The cores are run in a team fashion by Center investigators with deep technological expertise. Computational Core Center Investigators: Avi Ma'ayan, Marc Birtwistie, David McQueen and Eric Sobie.